


Amasiunculus  (Three little words)

by shafau



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shafau/pseuds/shafau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were three words Chromedome never wanted to hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDW, some time after Chromedome and Rewind meet, but before Kimia.  
> Spoilers for the revelations in MTMTE #12.  
> Unbeta'd.

"I found him!"

Those were the three little words he'd been dreading hearing.

"Chromedome, look, look! It's him!"

Rewind bounded across the room, optics flushed with delight, and grabbed Chromedome's hand, tugging him over to the workstation.

Normally, he loved seeing his smaller companion like this. The energy, the passion for his work coursing through him was enough for a mech the size of a Magnus, and it made Chromedome feel alive just to see it. He'd grin, and tease Rewind over the way he all but danced around the room, and he'd be rewarded with a moment's embarrassment before the excitement of his find would sweep him away again in a torrent of happy chatter.

This time, a curious numbness began to descend.

A short video clip played on the screen - a few seconds of grainy, black and white security camera footage, looping over and over. A mech towered over some sort of counter, talking with the tiny organic behind the desk. An inset was zoomed in on his face.

There was certainly a resemblance, but -

"The quality of this vid is terrible, where'd you get it?" Chromedome frowned, scanning the metadata of the file. "There are no ID tags or anything, just-"

"-just a timestamp, I know, I know!" interrupted Rewind impatiently. "It's Delta Ci 6, it's a low-tech organic planet. The point is, this was taken just a few hours ago, and it's him! We've finally got a location for him!"

"Not for long. Look." Chromedome pointed at sign above the counter. "Interplanetary departure lounge. Looks like he's heading off to somewhere else."

"Yes, but it's still the break we've been waiting for! Come on, we need to figure out how to get there before he leaves!"

"You want to just up and head off to Delta Ci 6, right now?"

"Well, of course! How else are we going to catch up to him?"

"What about our work here? Your research -"

"Chromedome, it's _Dominus_. We've been searching for him for _centuries_!"

"Rewind..." Chromedome hesitated. "That footage is awfully bad... it might not be him, you know. There's no way to be sure."

Rewind shot him a betrayed look. "There's one way I can think of!"

"I just don't want you to be disappointed if -"

"Why are you being so negative about this? Aren't you happy for me?"

And there was the crux of the problem. He wasn't happy, not at all. He was jealous and afraid, terrified that this might finally be it. That this amazing, unlooked-for reprieve in the disaster that was his life might finally be ending, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

The diminutive archivist - glaring at him, waiting for an answer - had given him hope. Now the time had come - could he really deny him the same?

"I... of course I am, Rewind," he said, groping for a reason that Rewind would understand. "I just - I'm just trying to look out for you, okay? Remember that lead you had on Tanis IV?"

"We knew that was just a rumour."

"I know, but I still hated seeing you so disappointed."

"I'm certain this time though, Chromedome." Rewind took his hand, pleading light shining from his eyes. "This is it. I'm sure of it."

Chromedome took a deep breath, fuel pump choking in his chest, and nodded once. "Okay. Okay. Let's get to work then."

The delight in Rewind's face was enough, he decided.  
  


* * *

 

Rewind was engrossed in his screen when Chromedome returned. The archivist waved him over without looking up.

"I did some checking. There's only one vessel due to depart from Delta Ci 6 that could carry someone his size - it's a private shuttle, and it leaves in twelve hours. These records are so incomplete though - there's no itinerary available. I couldn't begin to guess where he's headed next."

Chromedome handed Rewind a datapad.

"Well, you're in luck - I just got off the commline with the captain of the freighter that dropped off your security footage. They're heading back that way as soon as they finish refuelling. You'll be cutting it fine, but if you can get to the spaceport by then, they should be able to get you there before his shuttle leaves."

"That's fantastic!" Rewind grabbed the datapad, skimming through its contents greedily. "There's a ground shuttle leaving for the spaceport in an hour. It'll take a while to get us there, but it looks like the schedules line up!"

"Not 'us'. Not this time."

Rewind looked up, dismayed. "You're not coming with me?"

"I can't." Oh, this was going to be difficult. "No-one's scheduled to head back this way from Delta Ci any time soon. It would probably take months of hitchhiking to get back here. Command would never let me leave for that long. You're a non-combatant, they can't stop you - but me..."

Inside his fingers, the hated needles _itched_.

"Chromedome..."

He stared at the floor, unwilling to make eye contact. "If you don't go now, you'll never get there in time to catch him."

"There must be something we can do - You could speak to Prowl, there must be some favour he owes you -"

Chromedome made an agonised sound. "Prowl would never sign off on something like this, you know that. Not when they need me so badly here."

It'd been a long time since he was thankful for having Prowl and Command interfering in his life, if he ever had been. In truth, though, this time the excuse - however valid - was welcome. Bad enough to watch the most important person in his life walk out the door; he didn't need to be there for the joyful reunion. Didn't _want_ to be there, to watch as he was slowly forgotten. He could never compete with someone like Dominus. What did a jumped-up forensic surgeon have to offer, compared with the mech responsible for emancipating Rewind's entire social class?

Ruthlessly, he squashed those feelings down. This wasn't about him. Not any more.

"You need to hurry, if you're going to make the departure window."

Rewind stared at him, an unreadable expression on his face. "You're okay with this? Staying behind? Letting me go without you?"

Not in the slightest.

"You said it yourself. It's _Dominus_. You've been waiting for this moment for so long now." He tried for a smile, and almost convinced himself. "Come on. I'll help you get your things."

Maybe it was for the best.

 

* * *

 

"It's time to go."

"Walk me to the station?"

"Of course."

They walked in silence through the corridors and avenues until they reached the ground shuttle that would take him to the spaceport. They paused at the station entrance, the last pool of quiet before the bustling chaos inside.

Rewind cleared his vocaliser. "Well... I guess this is it."

"Yeah."

"I'm going to miss you, buddy."

"Yeah. Me too."

They stood there awkwardly for a moment, Rewind clutching his small travel bag while Chromedome fidgeted, unable to hold his gaze. They were only a few metres apart, but to Chromedome it already felt like an insurmountable gulf.

He had to hold it together. He couldn't let Rewind know how much this was tearing him up inside.

"Will you be okay without me?"

Say 'no'. Tell him how much you need him, and he'll stay.

He'll stay, and resent you forever.

"I'll be fine. I promise."

"I'll call you. As soon as I can."

"I'd like that."

More silence. This was unbearable.

"Chromedome -"

"You should head on inside. Don't want to miss your ride. And I'd better go myself - they'll be waiting for me in surgery."

For a moment, it looked like Rewind would argue. But eventually, he just nodded and shouldered his bag. "Take care, Chromedome."

"Take care, Rewind."

Watching him turn and walk through that door was the hardest thing Chromedome had ever done.

 

* * *

 

He stayed and watched until the ground shuttle pulled away. Then without a word he drove back to the surgery and the waiting autopsy room.

Hours later, when he stumbled back to the empty apartment and lay himself down on the cold recharge slab, his last thought before powering down was of Rewind's tiny hand pressed against the window.

 

* * *

 

A gentle, familiar touch to his helm woke him with a gasp, brushing aside the cobwebs of too many other lives.

"Rewind? What are you still doing here? The shuttle -"

"There was a change of plans when I got to the spaceport. Apparently non-combatants can't just do whatever they want, after all." He cocked his head, a fond, sad smile twisting his faceplates as Chromedome sat up. "It seems I'm needed here too."

Chromedome ran his hand gently down Rewind's back, apology in his touch. "I'm sorry," he whispered quietly. "I know how much you wanted this."

Rewind shrugged, trying to brush it off, but the carefully hidden disappointment was clear to Chromedome in the quiet stillness of his body. "It probably wasn't even him. The footage was dreadful - it could have been anyone. I was just seeing what I wanted to see."

"Still -"

"It doesn't matter." Rewind pressed his forehead to Chromedome's, his small hand slipping into the larger and squeezing gently. "There'll be other chances. Ones when we can go together. I'm not leaving you behind."

Chromedome gathered him into his arms and held him close, trying to comfort Rewind, as Rewind had done for him so many times before.

But no matter how he tried, he couldn't slow the racing of his thoughts - he was so giddy with relief that Rewind had stayed, and so riddled with guilt over that happiness, that he barely knew which way was up.

He was a terrible partner. He was selfish, and jealous, and so much less than Rewind deserved.

And he was so, so lucky to have him in his arms for a little while longer.

He closed his eyes, and thought of three little words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They only work if you say them out loud, Chromedome. Silly little robot.
> 
> So! This will probably be jossed in approximately half an issue's time, but I wanted to write a little something about my favourite robot couple. (Even if it ended up being pre-couple-y stuff. Shaf, you suck at fanfic.)
> 
> We've seen plenty of Rewind comforting Chromedome, but not much the other way - that's what this was supposed to be, a fluffy little thing, but then Chromedome got all mopey on me. He thinks he'd make a dreadful boyfriend, but really, there isn't a thing he wouldn't do for Rewind. (Except maybe, have some confidence in himself!)
> 
> Some headcanon:
> 
> \- A lot of the characters in the comics seem to have their own ships, letting them jaunt about the galaxy at will. But, I figure that's only an option for a) the wealthy, b) anyone assigned one by Autobot High Command (e.g. Ultra Magnus' shuttle) or c) anyone willing to steal one (*cough*Hot Rod*cough*)
> 
> I don't see these two fitting into any of those categories, so for travel, they're reliant on hitchhiking or plain old buying tickets on scheduled flights. That's fine if it's short, local trips, but flights to places off the beaten track, like Delta Ci, run about as regularly and reliably as rural trains in the North of England.
> 
> \- Neither of them have mouths, but I think they still have expressive enough faces to have their own version of 'smiling'.
> 
> \- Wherever they are, it sure has a lot of infrastructure left! Let's just say they're on some off-world colony planet and leave it at that, yes?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some time after Chapter 1.  
> Spoilers for the revelations in MTMTE #12.  
> Unbeta'd.

  
"They need me."

Those were three words Rewind hated hearing. Those, and the inevitable, "I'll be fine," and "I have to," that always accompanied them.

"Chromedome, you have to stop this. It's not good for you."

"It won't be that bad. I mean, how much mnemosurgery can they need in a place like Kimia? It's a research facility. After this one patient is done with, I'll only be on hand just in case. I'll be there to assist the other scientists, mainly."

"You're being naive. Why would Prowl offer to transfer us both to a place where he doesn't anticipate having any work for you?"

Chromedome frowned and crossed his arms, a stubborn expression settling on his faceplates.

Sensing the brewing argument, Rewind sighed and laid a gentle hand on Chromedome's arm in apology. "I don't mean to nag," he said softly. "I just worry about you. If you really do want this transfer to Kimia, then you know I'll support you."

"No... no, I know that, it's just-" He vented deeply, frustrated and unable to express himself properly. "...I suppose you're right. I'll tell Prowl he'll just have to find someone else."

Chromedome had been a puzzle at first. On the surface, he was an easy-going mech, but sometimes a peculiar stubbornness would take hold of him when it came to his work. Even knowing the potential detriment to his health, he would rarely refuse a surgery, preferring to take the gruelling work than to turn someone away.

It took a while for Rewind to figure out just why that was.

At first, he'd put it down to simple pride in his abilities as a mnemosurgeon. Chromedome was gifted, no doubt, and had fought hard to reinvent himself as the talented surgeon he was now. It was certainly an achievement to be proud of, and no-one, least of all Rewind, would judge him for wanting to exercise that achievement whenever he could.

Later, he'd wondered if perhaps it was his brush with mortality that had left him with this curious compulsion - a way of proving to himself, perhaps, that he was still in control of himself.

But eventually Rewind realised that that wasn't quite it, either.

No. It was the sense of accomplishment in helping someone, locking away the memories they couldn't deal with; the sense of justice, providing the (second-hand) eye-witness evidence that sealed a war crimes conviction; the sense of duty, in extracting vital information on the devastating new weapon that the Decepticons were preparing to test.  
  
These were the things that kept pulling Chromedome back, kept convincing him that it was all worth it. It was worth the core-deep exhaustion, the recharge cycles broken by memory purges that left him sobbing on his berth. It was worth the ghosts that had already driven him to a cracked and dirty waiting room once before.

They would again, Rewind knew, if this didn't end soon.

 

* * *

 

The first time it had happened, Rewind hadn't understood the significance of what he'd seen.

After their meeting, Chromedome had offered to let him stay with him for a few days while he continued his search in upper Iacon. His search for Dominus had not exactly been well planned of late - he'd been sleeping rough most nights, curled in the alleyway behind whatever scrapyard he'd just raided. The offer of a warm room and spare recharge slab had been too much to resist, and he'd gratefully accepted without too many misgivings.

The company had proved unexpectedly good. For a mech who had just hours ago been calmly waiting his turn for an assisted suicide, Chromedome had seemed remarkably stable as Rewind told him his story. He'd been a good listener, sympathetic without being patronising, and Rewind had found himself opening up far more than he'd ever intended.

What in Primus' name had a warm, kind mech like this been doing in a relinquishment clinic?

On the third night, he got his answer.

He'd gotten into the habit of sleeping lightly, with one audio still online - too many Empties staggered in the dark back streets, too many mechs for whom the caste system was not yet a thing of the past. Ex-Disposable class mechs made a convenient source of parts and fuel for those who still insisted on considering them less than sentient.

He was awake before he'd really registered that the noise was coming from Chromedome's room.

Shifting, at first; the soft scrapes of someone tossing and turning on their recharge slab. Hardly unusual, given the circumstances - he knew Chromedome was some sort of surgeon, and had had a difficult day. He hadn't gone into details, but war was hell however you looked at it, especially on the medical class.

He'd settled himself back down, preparing to reinitiate his sleep cycle, when he realised that the tone of the noise was changing.

No longer gentle scraping, the harsh metallic sounds from the other room were of someone thrashing, fighting desperately against something.

Alarmed, he crept into the room just in time to see the taller mech fling himself upright with a shout, gasping and clawing at his chest plates as if intent on tearing them open. "-get them out get them out they're under my plating, oh god help me-!"

"Hello? Are you alright?"

Chromedome whirled towards the doorway, panicked light blazing from his optic band as he scrabbled backwards, still half-caught in whatever night-terror had gripped him. He stared wildly at Rewind, brain module struggling to reconcile his presence with whatever he thought he'd been seeing. When his voice finally came back online, it was barely a croak. "Who - where-"

Rewind tentatively took a few more steps inside the room. "Chromedome? It's me, Rewind. Remember?"

They stared at each other for a beat longer, before some of the crazed light started to recede from Chromedome's eyes. "Rewind... yes." He slumped, the tension draining from his frame as the adrenals began to subside. Rewind took that as his cue to cross the remaining distance to the side of his recharge slab.

"You were crying out - I heard you from the other room," he said softly. "Something about your plating?"

"Scraplets - I thought there were - inside me, I -" he shuddered, optics dimming in fear and revulsion. It took a moment for him to get control of his vocaliser again. "I'm sorry for waking you," he said, optics downcast, body still shaking, vents still gulping in air as he tried to calm himself. The raw scratches on his chestplates glistened in the dim light.

"Don't worry about that," Rewind said, patting his arm gently. "Just tell me what happened."

Neither of them went back into recharge that night. They talked instead, Rewind sitting crosslegged on the end of Chromedome's berth as he haltingly explained exactly what kind of surgeon he was.

Rewind saw the needles in his fingers for the first time that night, and he began to understand.

 

* * *

 

"I wouldn't be asking if there wasn't a need."

Liar, thought Rewind, scowling at the commscreen from the other side of the room. Prowl's face stared impassively back, ignoring him completely in favour of the mech pacing agitatedly back and forth.

"Prowl, you know I've been trying to quit-"

" - And you know you're the best we have. You're the only person skilled enough for work this complex." Prowl's face melted into a faintly pleading expression - precisely calculated, no doubt, to have the maximum effect on his old partner. "I know this is difficult for you. But the truth is - " here it comes, Rewind thought with disgust, "- we need you. _Kup_  needs you."

He could almost hear Chromedome's resolve crumbling. "There's really no-one else?"

"No-one I trust."

Chromedome sat down.

"The surgery is that important...?"

"It is absolutely vital to his recovery."

"Well... I suppose..."

No, Chromedome. Stay strong!

"Ironfist will be happy to see you again."

"Ironfist is on Kimia?"

"He's been developing weapons for us there for a while now. He said to tell you he's looking forward to introducing you to everyone, and showing you the latest additions to his new collection."

Chromedome laughed a little at that, and Rewind's spark sank. "Same old Ironfist. It would be good to see him again."

Prowl had also sensed his prey's surrender, judging by the air of smug satisfaction now emanating from him. "Excellent. I'm glad you've come to your senses. I will make the arrangements - the transport will be by to collect you both before the end of the cycle."

The commscreen went blank before Chromedome could bring himself to object.

Rewind stood behind Chromedome and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. Chromedome winced as he turned to face him. "That didn't quite go as planned, did it?"

"He's manipulating you," Rewind said softly.

"I know. "

"Then why do you let him do it?"

"You have to understand. He wasn't always like this. He was... kinder, once. Less cynical. He always seemed cold, but underneath it all, he cared about things. He cared about _me_. He's still trying to look out for me in his own way."

"He's looking out for a _resource_. He only cares about what you can do for him - you're just a tool to further his own ends."

Chromedome frowned, shaking off Rewind's hand. He turned away, staring out of the window down at the battered colony below. "Look, I know you don't like him-"

" _That's_ an understatement."

"-but he is still my friend. I trust him."

There was an awkward silence while Rewind tried to bite back the uncharitable words in his vocaliser. Chromedome's shoulders slumped, and his next words were mumbled.

"...you don't have to come with me, you know. If you don't want to."

"Chromedome, don't say that!" Dismayed, Rewind hurried over to join him at the window.

"No, I - I mean it. If you think you'll hate working for him that much..."

This close, he could feel the conflicting emotions spinning through Chromedome's field, churning the normally placid exterior into something tight and unhappy.

"It's not that. I just don't like seeing people trying to take advantage of you. You're too selfless, sometimes." His small hand crept around Chromedome's wrist, squeezing gently as he tried to project a soothing aura. "Besides, I thought we had a deal now. We stick together no matter what. Right?"

A hot flush of fear swirled through him when Chromedome didn't answer right away. Then a warm hand covered his, and Chromedome let out a sigh, the tension leaving his body as his field began to slowly unknot.

"Right. As long as you still want to."

"Silly. Of course I do."

They stared over the city, EM fields mingling softly with unspoken words.

_I care, too._  


* * *

 

_\--Incoming transmission--_

"It's Rewind. Skip the pleasantries, you know why I'm calling."

"You're concerned about Chromedome."

"Damn right, I am. I can't stop him now his mind's made up, but I'm going to do my best to limit the damage. I want a psychotherapist on board. A good one, with experience treating battlefield trauma."

"He will not be fighting on the front lines - "

" - but whoever you're planning on giving to him will have been. You know him, Prowl. You know he'll work til he breaks. If you still have a scrap of emotion left in that processor of yours - if you still care about him  _at all_ \- you'll do this much for him. You'll give him the help he'll need."

"...I will take that under advisement."

"You'd better. Or you'll need to start looking for a new mnemosurgeon before too long."

_\--Transmission terminated--_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--------------------------------  
> O-er. Someone's a bit cross!  
> \--------------------------------  
> Head canon for this chapter:  
> Rewind dislikes Prowl for pushing Chromedome into using his skills too much and too often. (And maybe there's a touch of jealousy in there too?) However, he won so many brownie points by assigning Rung to Kimia - there's really no-one better.
> 
> (But the question is - had he already made that decision before Rewind's call? Depends on how much heart you think Prowl has...)
> 
> Kup, by the way? Brainstorm may have been the only one explicitly involved, but in retrospect that whole thing stank of mnemosurgery.
> 
> We generally think of the larger partner being more protective of the smaller. For these two, the dynamic is definitely the other way around. Rewind's a pint-size li'l mama bear where Chromedome is concerned. He does try not to be too suffocating though - he lets Chromedome fight his own battles, but you'd better believe he has his back the whole way.


	3. Four words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kimia, sometime before LSOTW.  
> Spoilers for the revelations in MTMTE #12.  
> Unbeta'd.

His breath stalled in his vents as his partner walked into the room. Freshly waxed plating gleamed in the low light; piping glowed with vitality coursing through his body; his visor shone with the strength of the spark-light channeled through it.

"Primus, you're beautiful Chromedome."

He started, jolted from his staring, and ducked his head, embarrassed and delighted. "I, um, was just thinking the same thing. About you, I mean. You look amazing."

Rewind chuckled as he approached. "I feel ridiculous. I don't think my frametype was ever meant to be this _shiny_." He ran his hands over Chromedome's chest, admiring the sheen on the burnished metal. "You, however... you look like you just rolled out of the showroom. You're flawless."

Chromedome squirmed self-consciously, and Rewind laughed, pulling him down to touch foreheads in a kiss. "I mean it," he whispered. "You're perfect."

Chromedome tugged him up next to him on the recharge slab. "We have _got_ to get your optics checked," he teased. A tiny frisson of doubt curled through him. "Rewind, are-"

"Yes," interrupted Rewind, anticipating the question even as it formed. He cupped Chromedome's larger face in his hands, holding his gaze. "Yes, I want to do this; yes, I'm sure; and yes, I want it to be with you." His optics crinkled with mirth. "As I've told you at least a dozen times this week alone. You really ought to pay more attention."

Chromedome let out a huff that was half-laugh, half-relief. "Well, you're rapidly running out of time to change your mind. It would be just plain embarrassing if you waited until _after_ the ceremony."

"Not going to happen." Rewind nuzzled him, then pulled back, a thought occurring to him. "What about you? You're not getting cold feet, are you?"

" _Never_." Chromedome smiled at him, running gentle fingers down the line of his helm. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me. All this? It's more than I'd ever dared hope for."

It was Rewind's turn to flush now. "Such a sap," he murmured, leaning in again. Chromedome chuckled, and the next few minutes were lost to soft nuzzling and gentle petting. Their EM fields rolled together lazily, content and happy.

"We should get going. The others will be waiting for us."

He traced his fingers along the piping on Rewind's chest, watching the soft glow bathe them in orange light. "Hmm... I'm not sure I feel like sharing you right now. What's say we blow the others off, and stay here instead?"

More chuckling and soft nuzzling. "That does sound tempting. But we'd never hear the end of it from the others. Ironfist spent hours putting up decorations in the Exit Rooms. He even convinced Brainstorm to help him."

"Brainstorm? Huh. You're right - he'll never shut up about it if he decides we're not appreciative enough." He sighed in mock reluctance. "Well, I suppose if we must..."

He bumped their foreheads together again and Rewind chortled, swatting him playfully. "Stop trying to distract me. Besides, no way am I passing up the opportunity to show you off when you look this good." 

"Flatterer. C'mon, then. Let's make this official."

They stood, hands entwined as they made their way to the door.

There was no denying it, life was bleak. The war raged around them, washing up against Kimia like a storm, determined to batter in the windows and sweep them out into the chaos. Every day, more of their friends died, and sometimes it felt like their own deactivation must be mere moments away.

But there were moments of hope - bright, glinting, precious things in the darkness, that made Kimia feel less like a sterile laboratory filled with necessary atrocities, and more like... a home. For this one evening, they would be surrounded by the warm, bright circle of their friends, gathered together to celebrate them and their discovery of something wonderful. Something entirely of their own making.

It wouldn't be perfect. It couldn't be. 

But it would be theirs.

\---Later---

"Hey, Rewind?"

"Mm?"

He'd always expected it to be more difficult to say. When he was with Prowl, he'd skirted around the words, nervous and skittish and never quite managing to screw up the courage to actually say it. Too afraid of rejection; too afraid of his reaction; too afraid of the consequences. It had never felt quite ...right.

But curled up with Rewind, his small, steady sparkpulse beating comfortably alongside him, the words slipped from him as naturally and effortlessly as flowing water. Just like the first time. Just like all the times that followed after.

"I love you."

There was no judgment, no censure, just the gentle warm bloom of happy emotion through Rewind's EM field. Rewind beamed up at him, and nestled deeper into his embrace. "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SAP SAP SAP SAP. I wanted to write something nice, after all the arguing I had them doing previously. Next thing I know, I'm writing about robots getting married. Did I mention that I love this fandom?
> 
> So Xaaron did the ceremony, and then there was a buffet and a disco and bad dancing, and basically in my head it all turned into a Peter Kay sketch. OH WELL.


End file.
